fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Evergreen vs. Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages
Evergreen vs. Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages is a fight fought between Evergreen and several other unnamed Fairy Tail Mages. Prologue After the Miss Fairy Tail contest started, Evergreen, a member of Fairy Tail, turned all of the contestants into stone. Soon after, Laxus Dreyar and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe arrive at Fairy Tail. Freed Justine and Bickslow start to explain the rules, to all the Mages of Fairy Tail, of a game to see who is the strongest and the last survivor wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-18 Evergreen tells everyone, that if they want the contestants to be turned back to normal they would have to defeat the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus in the battle of Fairy Tail within 3 hours or they would be turned to sand. Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe disappear from the building and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages run out of the guild to defeat Laxus and his team and save the contestants from being turned to sand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 3-7 Back at the Guild, Makarov Dreyar, after Laxus disappears from the building, begins to say that he does not mind giving up his position as the master of Fairy Tail., but he cannot place Fairy Tail in the hands of Laxus. Makarov, frustrated, screams out if there is anybody who could beat Laxus. Happy, Makarov, and Natsu Dragneel hear something falling on the floor and turn around to see Gajeel Redfox coming out from behind a table. Makarov asks Gajeel if he would be willing to fight Laxus for them to which he agrees. As Gajeel is about to leave the building, he is stopped by Freed's runes. Happy, confused, asked himself why couldn't Natsu and Gajeel go through the runes if the rules should't apply to them. In front of a building in Magnolia Town, Evergreen is flying over some unnamed Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 3-6 Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. Evergreen releases some dust that head towards the some unnamed Fairy Tail Mages, and then attacks with Fairy Bomb: Gremlin, defeating them. With the unnamed Mages defeated on the floor, Evergreen descends to the roof of a building and calls them weak.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 7 Aftermath Through Freed's status report, Makarov reads that now only two are left in the Battle of Fairy Tail; Natsu and Gajeel begin to argue as to why neither of them can pass through Freed's runes. Makarov looks at Natsu and Gajeel, concluding that the only two left in the count are those two, to which Happy comically expresses his disdain towards his lack of presence in the Mage count. Natsu then says that there is nothing else to do, except restore Erza. Natsu, next to Erza, begins heat her body up with his flames, causing Erza's forehead to crack. Natsu, scared, asks Happy for glue. Gajeel, however, says that that glue won't cut it, and tells Natsu that they have to combine their iron and flames to weld her shut. As Natsu begins to ask for Erza's forgiveness as her entire face begins to crack, Erza, now completely restored from Evergreen's Stone Eyes, says that she feels hot and asks Natsu what he did to her, punching the two Dragon Slayers away. When Makarov wonders why the effect of Stone Eyes wore off, Erza concludes that it was likely because of her right eye's artificiality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 13-18 On Freed's status report, the number of Fairy Tail Mages goes from three to four, causing Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy and Makarov wonder why. Erza reminds them that they are forgetting that there is one more person outside of Magnolia who can join Laxus' game: Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 19-20 References Navigation